A technique has been known in which a radar target acquired by a radar sensor is compared with an image target acquired by an image sensor and when it is determined that the radar target and the image target are based on the same object, a new target (fusion target) is generated by fusion of the radar target and the image target. The generation of the fusion target makes it possible to improve accuracy in recognition of an object such as a preceding vehicle ahead of the own vehicle. By using information on a position of the object identified with use of the fusion target, vehicle control of the own vehicle with respect to the object can be performed appropriately (see Patent Literature 1).